the speed god of Sword art online
by fairy.tail's.storm.king
Summary: He's a beta player who is much, much better then all the rest of them he earned the title speed god of sword art online his name naruto Uzumaki will be rated M later on pairing naruto/Asuna


**A/N I do not own sword art online or naruto**

**Speed god of sword art**

**Chapter 1**

**The speed god**

In the year 2022, the Virtual reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (VRMMORPG), Sword Art Online (SAO), was released. With the Nerve Gear, a virtual reality helmet that stimulates the user's five senses via their brain, players can experience and control their in-game characters with their minds. On November 6, 2022, all the players logged in for the first time, and subsequently discovered that they are unable to log out. They are then informed by Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of SAO, that if they wish to be free, they must reach the 100th floor of the game's tower and defeat the final boss. However, if their avatars die in-game, their bodies will also die in the real world. This is a story of love and dreams as we follow a beta player on a quest to get back to the real world.

His name is…

"Hoooowwwwww…" howled a dying wolf.

"Tch, too slow" Said a boy who appeared to be around sixteen years old. He was around 5'9 with a round, yet lean face. His skin was a tanned peach colour and he had blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. He also had six whisker-like birthmarks, some said they were scars, but no one ever knew, on either side of his face. Three on each cheek. He started walking back to the town when he was stopped by 7 wolves, one of which he had already killed when it tried to strike him down.

"Really this is getting old. Man you're all too slow." The boy said as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the wolves. The faint red glow from his blade signified his former usage of the sword skill known as Star Splash. A basic sword skill used by those who use rapiers. It was an attack that charged the power of the player's blade before they struck forth and impaled the enemy with a swift and powerful eight-hit combo.

The click of the sword he now held as it returned to its sheath. As soon as the click was heard, all seven wolves were revealed to have burst into a shower of data pixels. A screen then popped up in front of the boy.

Result

EXP-300

Col-350

Items Dropped-Wolf Pelt

'Hmm, the wolf pelt might sell nicely by the NPCs or maybe I could swindle some rookie players and sell it for more than it's worth.' The boy thought. He then closed the window and then walked off down the path he had originally been walking.

]"Hmm. Might as well go and see how everyone is doing in the boss room." The boy said to himself.

{Boss Room}

All the players has just finished the boss off. Everyone looked tired, but they were glad. After much fighting, the black haired boy had managed the gain the killing blow that defeated the Illfang Kobold Lord, the boss of Level 1 of Sword Art Online. A window popped open in front of Kirito's face as the word CONGRATULATIONS spelled itself out above everyone's heads.

Congratulations- You got the last attacking bonus!

BONUS ITEM-COAT OF MIDNIGHT

There were many congratulations going towards the boy. Suddenly one of the players, a brown haired man with a small beard, the leader of Kirito's defensive squad F, spoke with anger and betrayal in his tone.

"You're...You're a beta aren't you?! I heard you when we were fighting. You knew what the boss was going to do when you saw it used a nodachi. Why did you not say anything beforehand huh?! We could have saved more people!" The player yelled as he ran at the black haired boy, but was suddenly knocked back from a forceful strike to the chest from a kick.

"Geez, Kirito, you should not let your guard down you know. People might want to kill you." Said a voice from near the exit. Kirito's black eyes widened as he turned around. He caught sight of the blonde rapier user and pointed a shaky hand at him.

"No...No way!" Kirito exclaimed. Suddenly, a brown haired girl wearing a brown cloak walked over to the boy.

"Kirito-san...who is that person? Do you know him?" The girl asked. The other players, though still angry at Kirito via the outburst from Aegil, suddenly gained curious looks as they watched the blonde teenager.

"Yeah. He's a beta player just like me...only much, much better. As you know, 1000 people got to be chosen throughout the entirety of the population of Japan to be beta tester's for Kayaba Akihiko's Sword Art Online game when it was finished being designed and created. The boy before you was one of the best beta testers anyone had ever seen or heard of. In the time it took me to reach the tenth floor, he had already reached the thirty-third floor."

"Well, maybe you're just that bad." Aegil insulted Kirito. A few laughs echoed throughout the boss-less boss room, but Kirito turned, his eyes narrowed in a serious expression.

"Though it only took us one month to beat this floor alone, this is only due to it being a group that had to take down Illfang. It took me only three months to reach that far in the beta test." Kirito answered before turning back to Naruto. "In three months, this person had already taken down thirty-two other bosses and made it to the thirty-third floor. By the end of the one year beta test...he had escalated quickly through the ranks of Aincrad and it was also known that his speed stat was one of, if not the highest among us beta testers, thus earning himself the title of the fastest player known in the game."

Kirito stared at the blonde who was now scratching his inner ear, picking whatever he just mined out of it and flicking it away. Everyone became stunned as they looked at the spiky haired blonde.

"Naruto Uzumaki...the Speed God."

Everyone stared in awe at the blonde, some in anger, even going so far as to vocally insert their opinions saying things like, "Why weren't you here fighting alongside us then?!", "Teme!", "You bastard beta, how dare you be a coward while we fight!" The insults and whatnot continued, but the blonde paid them no heed.

'The Speed God...Naruto Uzumaki.' The brown haired girl known as Asuna stared at the blue eyed boy. Her brown eyes settling on his figure and she looked as if she were trying to break him down, strip him and figure him out...all with that single glance. However, Naruto caught her gaze and sent her a sly wink. Asuna blushed furiously in embarrassment, while also blushing from the fact that the blonde before her was actually quite good looking.

"What are you still doing on the first floor?" Kirito asked.

"Well, like everyone else, I haven't left yet. Anyway, to answer your questions you assholes who think I abandoned you all, the reason I wasn't here and a part of your little battle crew is because there are others here who need help. Despite your good intentions to try and get everyone out, you fail to remember that there are other players other than yourselves. People, who have never even fought for a single moment of their life, people who are younger than you all and people who are in need of a saviour. So get that stupid mentality out of your heads that betas are people who think only of themselves and aren't willing to help you all. Two thousand people have already died and that leaves only eight thousand players left in SAO. Protecting these people are just as high a priority as defeating the bosses to get to the higher floors."

Everyone in the room stared in shock at the blonde, many of which bowed their heads in shame as they realized his words were indeed true. Even the loudmouth who had aimed to criminalize Kirito had been forced into silence by the blonde's speech.

"Anyway, I'll see you around. I got to go and see if I can do that Dragon Horn quest that's on the second floor now that it's open again with you guys beating the boss and everything. Ja ne" Naruto said as he took a single step and he blurred away. Meanwhile the brown haired girl, Asuna, felt something in her cloak pocket. In it was a note with a single sentence scrawled onto the little piece of white paper.

If you ever want to get stronger meet me in the hillside regions of the second floor. Signed The Speed God. A little chibi Naruto gave her a thumbs up in the corner of

**A/N and done hope you guys like this this is a Naruto/Asuna pairing no harem hopeful storm king will be up on Sunday anyway R&R no flames they will be fed to Natsu **


End file.
